Inolvidable
by ginytah
Summary: 6 años después de la muerte de Nagisa, Tomoya vive tranquilamente con Ushio, pero ultimamente la idea de volverse a casar ha estado rondando por su cabeza, y no quiere que Ushio se quede sin una madre para siempre. NagisaTomoya, y un poco de KyouTomoya
1. La primavera siempre regresa

**La primavera siempre regresa**

El apartamento ya no se sentía tan vacío como antes, ahora había una tierna vocecita que sin quererlo, le hacía olvidarse de todos sus problemas. Era la luz de sus ojos, la razón de vivir de papá.

- Papi, ¿te gusta?- preguntó mientras le mostraba un dibujo coloreado con crayones,

- ¿Que no es Botan? Se le parece.

Ushio asintió.

-Le gustará, estoy seguro- ambos sonrieron en complicidad.

* * *

Antes de salir, como siempre, se despedían de la fotografía de mamá, aunque a veces él insistía en que ya no era necesario, Ushio seguía haciéndolo, como por costumbre, desde hacía ya un año. Tomoya sólo la miraba brevemente antes de salir, sólo para descubrir que el nudo en la garganta no había desaparecido. Pero sabía por experiencia que el tiempo cura todas las heridas.

El viento soplaba afuera, los primeros capullos empezaban a florecer, las mujeres le parecían más esbeltas y bellas en esa época del año. Él era joven, estaba soltero y aún contaba con ese _sex appeal_ que atraía unas cuantas miradas. Pero nadie sospechaba lo segundo, por el anillo que continuaba intacto en su dedo anular, como otro órgano vital de su ser.

Fue entonces cuando notó que su hija se veía aún más encantadora y no pudo evitar mirarla con dulzura y pensar cuánto la había llegado a querer, y arrepentirse por todos esos años de abandono.

Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo no la dejaría sola ni un segundo- pensó – si pudiera volver atrás… - suspiró, esta vez pensando en su adorable Nagisa - … la besaría hasta ya no poder respirar.

-¡Tierra llamando a Tomoya!- dijo una voz muy familiar que le hizo bajar de las nubes.

-¡Sensei!- Dijo mientras le mostraba algo nerviosa su dibujo hecho torpemente.

Ella sólo pudo sonreír y acariciar su cabeza – está hermoso, Ushio-chan, lo colgaré en mi refri.-

-Me retiro, quedas en buenas manos Ushio-

-Obviamente-

-Si fueras la tú de 8 años atrás, lo dudaría-

-¡Oye! … Ushio-chan, tienes un padre bastante grosero, ¿sabías?

-jeje-

Cualquiera hubiese pensado que se trataba de una bella escena familiar, incluso el mismo Tomoya lo pensó varias veces… y una descabellada idea pasó por su cabeza. Tal vez Ushio sería completamente feliz teniendo una madre, y si era así, la opción más segura sería alguien que ambos ya conocieran. Pero eso implicaba muchas cosas, y por entonces, no era más que una idea sin pies ni cabeza… pero nada perdía con preguntarle a Ushio qué la haría feliz. Se despidió de ella desordenándole el cabello, más castaño que nunca, bajo el sol de la mañana.

* * *

Los lunes eran días especialmente atareados, después del kindergarten Tomoya la llevaba a pasar el resto de la tarde con sus abuelos. No había escapatoria.

Pero esta vez él necesitaba hablar con ellos, en especia con el viejo. Se acercó mientras él estaba fumando, recostado a la pared.

-Viejo, tengo algo de lo que quiero hablarte

-Lo siento, no puedo darte pan gratis, a menos que sea el de Sanae

-¿podrías intentar hablar en serio?

-escúpelo mocoso.

-que harías si te dijera que quiero una madre para Ushio, que quiero iniciar una relación.

- Es lógico que quieras algo de sexo, la abstinencia es dura mocoso.

- y yo que pensé que podrías darme un buen consejo…

-Es tu decisión, no hay nada que te ate a Nagisa que te lo impida.-hizo una pausa- No hay nada de malo en volver a empezar…

La conversación quedó hasta ahí, prefirió no hablarlo con Sanae; sabía que la respuesta sería la misma. No había nada de malo en volverse a enamorar. Él sabía que era cierto, y que en efecto no había razón por la cual atarse a un recuerdo, a un sueño tan dulce pero tan imposible. Pedirlo al soplar las velas de cumpleaños, o repetirlo tres veces al ver una estrella fugaz, nada la traería de vuelta. Pero siempre la tendría allí para pedirle consejos, aunque no escuchara, aunque no respondiera, podía imaginar lo que ella le respondería, porque solía ser tan predecible y a la vez tan compleja. Hacía un año que no entraba a la vieja habitación de Nagisa, y aún conservaba su olor, como pétalos de cerezo, que guardaba tan queridamente en su memoria. Y e dolía el pecho, como cuando pensaba mucho en ella, o se levantaba después de haber soñado con ella. Estar allí le hacía daño.

-¿Qué debo hacer, Nagisa?

Seguramente ella en su infinita comprensión hubiese dicho que cualquier cosa que los hiciera felices, la haría feliz a ella. Pero su pequeño ángel ya no estaba para pronunciar palabra alguna, y su mente viajó algunos kilómetros, algunos metros bajo tierra, donde sólo yacían huesos y cenizas, y todo era oscuro. ¿Cómo algo tan hermoso puede convertirse en polvo? Entendía que cualquier otro ser humano pudiera, pero no ella, que era su ángel, su religión, a quien le profesaba una devoción tan ferviente, cuyo cuerpo adoraba poseer… algo tan amado merecía ascender a los cielos en carne y hueso, como alguna vez lo hizo la madre de Dios. Entonces comprendió por qué aún llevaba ese anillo

¡Papi!- Una voz infantil llegó para sacarlo de sus pensamientos

Ushio- Le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos- ¿Te gustaría tener una nueva mamá?

Quizá la pregunta era demasiado para la comprensión de la pequeña, quizá debía formularlo en palabras más exactas.

-¿Te gustaría que Fujibayashi-sensei fuese a vivir con nosotros?- Sin duda Kyou ya era como una madre para ella, y una gran amiga para él. Sólo faltaba poner un poco de su parte, encontrar en ella las buenas cualidades que lo hicieran verla como más que una amiga; además de las que ya saltaban a la vista.

Si eso la hacía feliz, daría todo de sí para verlo hecho realidad. Aunque algo le oprimiera muy fuerte el pecho, en contra de sus palabras. Y esperaba que de algún modo, al escuchar un "sí quiero", el alma de la persona que tanto amaba estuviera allí para abrazarlo tan fuerte que no lo dejara derrumbarse ante la respuesta.

Ushio asintió con la sonrisa más grande del mundo.

* * *

**COMENTARIO DE LA AUTORA (OSEA YO)**

Uguu!~ bueno, tengo varias cosas que decir. Primero, que es muy frustrante que el fandom de Clannad en español sea tan pequeñito que no haya un solo fanfic en español de Clannad, y eso apesta terriblemente!!

Siendo Clannad una de mis series favoritas, y la segunda temporada mi anime favorito (junto con Blood+) me di cuenta de que si quería que hubiera fanfics pues tenía que empezar yo. Y así lo hice. Este es un proyecto que haré con mucho cariño, así que espero **MUCHOS COMENTARIOS. **

La pareja principal de este fik es NagiTomo, y un poquito de KyoTomo… y pretendo que haya mucho drama y también algo de lemmon… es más, el próximo capítulo será lemmon… doble xD. Por supuesto también me gustan las cosas cute, y Ushio le dará ese toque.

Espero que este fik sea mi reivindicación con esta página ya que hace mucho que no publico y voy a terminar lo que dejé empezado y a subir lo que prometí.

Recuerden… espero **MUCHOS COMENTARIOS**. Y que si eres lector, también te animes a escribir de esta serie, así pienses que tu idea es una porquería.


	2. Ángeles

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la serie son míos. La historia original de Clannad, los personajes y escenarios le pertenece a Key Visual Arts. La adaptación en anime y película le pertenece a Kyoto Animation y Toei.

(Este capítulo es narrado desde el punto de vista de Tomoya)

* * *

¿Unas copas? ¿Un café? ¿Qué se necesita para conquistar a una mujer? A veces una mirada, unas palabras son suficientes, cuando la mitad del trabajo ya esta hecho.

-Para qué… me trajiste...- dijo con un leve sonrojo, como si ya no lo supiera. Era increíble lo vulnerable que se ponía con solo mirarme a los ojos. Ya no era la misma chica violenta del colegio, pero si algo de su naturaleza salvaje se conservaba, estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

No dije una palabra, puse mi mano sobre su rostro, acariciándolo... era una mujer deslumbrante. Mi carne es demasiado débil, que no puedo siquiera pensar en besarla. Sus pechos son enormes, lo veo a través de su escote, se vistió y se perfumo como nunca, y eso me halaga. ¿Qué habré hecho para ganar el corazón de tantas mujeres... si soy un tan patético?.

Fui deslizando mi mano poco a poco por su pecho.

-Detente...

Retiré mis manos rápidamente

-Si vas... si vas a hacerme el amor, al menos b...bésame… o dime que me quieres. O pensaré que me trajiste aquí por despecho.

La sangre me hirvió por un segundo.

-¡No seas ridícula!- enseguida volví en mi- disculpa… por levantarte la voz… no vuelvas a decir eso.- era… era ridículo, como podría estar haciéndolo por despecho… en algún momento tenia que rehacer mi vida.

Tú me atraes, quiero hacer el amor contigo, ¿que hay de malo en eso?

Me miró como si eso no fuese lo que quería oír. Pero yo no era capaz de pronunciar ciertas palabras mágicas… sin embargo…

Te quiero- dije una mentira piadosa, que esperaba en un futuro se convirtiera en verdad.

* * *

Me desperté con los primeros rayos de sol, habiendo perdido la noción del tiempo, la noche anterior parecía sólo un recuerdo borroso, algo que no quería recordar. Me aprisionaba contra su pecho como si fuese su posesión más preciada. Me alteré un poco... como si anoche no hubiese pasado más. Pero por alguna razón, un simple abrazo era más especial para mí, que cualquier noche de sexo. Me separé rápidamente, sintiéndome sucio, cobarde. Débil, como siempre había sido. Quise destrozar las malditas sábanas que ya no volverían a oler a lo mismo. Ahora olían a sudor y a perfume de mujer. Kyou era una peligrosa tentación, apenas sintió que me alejaba tomó mi mano y la puso en su pecho. Su corazón latía muy fuerte aún, y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus ojos tenían miedo de que todo hubiera terminado. Yo estaba un poco fuera de base...

-Ya se está haciendo tarde, tenemos que ir a trabajar, y yo tengo que ir por Ushio.

Se levantó alterada -¡Eh eh! creo que usaré el baño primero.

Me besó y salió de la cama, caminando si pudor, con su cuerpo desnudo por todo el apartamento. Mientras la observaba alejarse, mi mirada se desvió a la mesita de noche, donde estaba la foto de Nagisa; reí para mis adentros, al ver su expresión tan serena e inocente, en contraste con todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, parecía estar tan feliz como de costumbre… bueno, era sólo una foto. Por un momento lo había olvidado; estuvo allí toda la noche anterior, y el anillo de matrimonio seguía en mi dedo anular. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, algún día tendría que guardar todo eso, si iba a vivir con Kyou Fujibayashi, ya no podía conservar esos recuerdos. Estiré mi mano, y alcancé el portarretratos, recorrí el vidrio con los dedos

-Maldición, di algo...- acerqué mis labios al vidrio, estaba frío, cerré mis ojos por un momento y muchas imágenes vinieron a mi mente; ella estaba en todos mis recuerdos, era algo en mí que no había cambiado. A pesar de que ella había mentido al decir que siempre estaría a mi lado, ¿cómo iba a vengarme ahora que no estaba? Era tan frustrante que pude haber roto el vidrio con la presión de mis dedos. No era saludable, el no poder sacarla de mi cabeza…

* * *

La miré mientras dormía, no sé por cuanto tiempo, escuché su respiración imperturbable. Era mía, sólo mía. Entrelacé su mano con la mía, los anillos hicieron un sonido metálico al chocar.

La abracé casi impulsivamente, siempre que ella me abrazaba me sentía tan débil y protegido a la vez.

Me preguntaba qué sentiría ella cuando yo la abrazaba. Y la besé suavemente para terminarla de despertar, mientras ella rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos, algo revoloteaba en mi estómago.... algún día cuando llegáramos a viejos lo recordaríamos, nuestra primera vez, y nos reiríamos. Y si el mundo se acababa antes, ya sabía con quien quería pasar mis últimos segundos. La despojé de su pijama, y ella me quitó la camisa, con sus manos temblorosas... no dijo una palabra, pero su cara estaba toda roja, y a mi me encantaba esa expresión tan criminalmente adorable. Aún tenía su ropa interior cuando puse mi cabeza contra su pecho, su corazón latía muy rápido, pero no más de lo que lo hacía el mío. Sentí un olor dulce, pero no reconocí el perfume que usaba, solo supe que era un olor que recordaría por el resto de mi vida.

Sólo le había dicho que la amaba un par de veces, y sentí la necesidad de hacerlo de nuevo, pero las solas palabras no eran suficiente para expresarlo todo; todo lo que sentía, el futuro que quería con ella, todos esos secretos que nadie más que yo sabía, no me importaba lo que pensara, solo quería ser totalmente suyo, cada detalle.

-Nagisa, eres hermosa- le susurré al oído, y sentí como se estremeció levemente, cerrando sus ojos para recibir otro beso. Que no sería el último. Una vez empecé no pude parar de besar cada parte de su ser, quería respirarla toda, inventé nuevas caricias, jugueteé con su cabello, mientras le quitaba el sostén. No quería asustarla, quería ser lo más delicado posible, como quien le quita la virginidad a un ángel. No creía en la eternidad, pero en ese sólo instante sentí que podía creer en lo imposible. Nunca había creído en Dios, pero en aquel momento tenía una nueva religión. Nunca creí en el destino, pero creí con todas mis fuerzas que era el causante de que la hubiera conocido. Deseé que existiera una vida después de la muerte, para seguir estando con ella. La miré durante unos segundos a los ojos; yo amaba cada parte de su ser; su cabello, su rostro , su sonrisa, su voz, sus expresiones, su forma de caminar, el esfuerzo que hacía para contener las lágrimas y su sola existencia...y una lista interminable que llenaría más páginas de las que puedo contar, porque cada día descubría algo nuevo en ella, y esta vez era su cuerpo desnudo, sus pequeños senos, su cintura y sus caderas... y lo que estaba debajo era algo que me moría por probar. Muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza... como si alguien las leyera para mí susurrando en mi oído... todo se desvaneció.

Introduje mi ser en el suyo, y sentí sus manos aprisionar mi espalda, las espaldas que ya eran una sola, la boca que era una sola no se podía besar a sí misma, las manos entrelazadas, y nuestra mente en algún lugar al que no podíamos llegar sino volando. Jamás escuché sus quejas, jamás sentí nuestro sudor entremezclado, sólo sentí sus brazos rodeando mi nuca, acariciando mi cabeza, que estaba apoyada entre sus pechos, y su cálida mejilla rozando mi cabello.

-Nagisa… aquel día hiciste una promesa, de no volver a llorar. Sentí su cabeza moverse para asentir.

-y no solo esa vez, tambien prometiste quedarte siempre a mi lado-

asintio de nuevo

Creo que yo también hare un par de promesas aquí.

Fue entonces cuando le prometí que no amaría a nadie más, y que jamás haría algo que la lastimara. Viviría de acuerdo a eso, de ahora en adelante.

Fue la primera vez que escuché un "te amo" salir de su boca tan directamente. Y esas solas palabras me bastaron para quedar encadenado para siempre a ella.

Repetí su nombre en duermevela varias veces sin saber qué más decía, ya no sabía si aún era de noche o si había amanecido. Cada vez que mirara al pasillo no podría evitar recordar su figura desnuda alejándose hacia el baño, caminando tranquilamente mientras yo fingía estar dormido, si hubiera hecho un comentario, ella habría muerto de vergüenza allí mismo.

-Nagisa… - volví a repetir su nombre sin remedio, mientras mi sonrisa se debilitaba al volver a la realidad. Sacudí la cabeza para no pensar mas nada.

Si tan sólo pudiera soñarla- pensé- y que me dijera que todo estaba bien, y que cuidaría de nosotros... un deseo tan sencillo como ese me bastaría, quería contarle cosas sobre Ushio, y decirle que soy capaz de seguir adelante, que ya no derramaré una sola lagrima más por ella.

Una vez más... solo verla, ni siquiera tocarla, pero sólo dirigirle unas palabras, pedirle disculpas, sería suficiente despedirme de ella.

-Pfff… necesito un psiquiatra- decía que no la amaba, y sin embargo daría mi vida por devolver el tiempo, como si estos años no hubieran pasado.

Sólo de recordarla sentía que algo me faltaba… incluso cuando regresaba a casa, algunas veces, solo algunas, pensaba que ella estaría allí esperando, y dolía tanto que solo podía reír.- Necesito un loquero-

-¡Tomoya! ¿Puedes pasarme una toalla?- Era la voz de Kyou desde el baño. Puse la fotografía rápidamente en su lugar y me levante de un salto.

De repente sentí un dolor en el pecho, la cabeza me daba vueltas, podía escuchar mi propio corazón, y pensé que se saldría de mi pecho… sentí que me asfixiaba. ¿Habrá llegado mi hora? ¿Tan pronto?...no quiero morir tan joven…

* * *

El ruido era insoportable, olía a enfermedad.

-¡Papi!- una vocecita infantil me despertó.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba en una camilla de hospital?

Tan pronto recupere mi campo de visión pude distinguir a Kyou, Sanae y el anciano. Todos me miraban como si hubiese regresado de la muerte.

De pronto una figura que no veía hace años apareció frente a mi.

-Okazaki San, ¿te sientes mejor?- Era… por un momento olvide su nombre… Fujibayashi, la hermana menor de Kyou.

- ¿Qué me pasó...?- pregunte mientras descubria que mi voz era casi inaudible por la resequedad en mi garganta.

- Tuviste un preinfarto, pero porfavor no te alteres demasiado, es simplemente un aviso, con algo de cuidado se puede prevenir algo peor.

Lo dijo como si nada, serenamente, pero no pudo transmitirme su tranquilidad. Las enfermedades eran algo que me aterraba, definitivamente no quería morir ahora que tenía alguien a quien debía proteger, yo más que nadie sabía lo que se sentía estar solo.

A la vida le gusta jugarme malas pasadas...

Continuará.

* * *

----------------------------

------------------------

--------------------

-------------

---------

xD perdon por la espera.... me entristece saber que sigue siendo el unico fanfic de clannad en español.... Pero bueno, seguiré adelante con este proyecto, e incluso planeo hacerlo en formato doujinshi con algunas variantes en la trama. sólo para aclarar, ya que he visto algunos comentarios, este **no** es un fanfic TomoyaxKyou, pero si tiene algo de interaccion entre ellos, no es el tema principal, y no es la finalidad de este fanfic. Ya que el concepto para este fic es el del amor perdurando a travez del tiempo y recuentos de la vida, ya que me encanta esa idea.. y pss bn hoy les traje un poco de lemmon suave. Los fans de Kyou tambien tendran su chocolate, si saben a lo que me refiero... pero ya } por el título del fik **Inolvidable,** saben mas o menos de que va esta historia. Sólo prometo hacerla lo más conmovedora posible, sin entrar a la parte trágica... así que tranquilos, no mátare a Ushio chan xD si es lo que se preguntaban.

**Mimi Star**

WOOOT! primer coment! también amo esta serie. Jeje que coinsidencia, de hecho lovecom y clannad son las unicas dos series que baje completas a mi pc xD porque son muy divertidas y porque no me arrepentiria de verlas una y otra vez. Ambas series están en mi top 10. En cuanto al fik, a mi tampoco me gusta nadie más que Nagisa para Tomoya, simplemente es la única pareja de Clannad que apruebo xD, soy un poco extremista. Pero he metido a Kyou en la historia para demostrar algo que más adelante verán. También pude haber metido a un O.C en su lugar, y d ehecho lo haré más adelante. Y no te preocupes, Ushio estará bien.

**Atenea666**

Long time no see! Gracias por tu recomendación, trataré de seguirlas. o.O me persiguen... no mentiras xD Uds hacen muy bien su trabajo, y gracias por desearme suerte! y el ánimo nunk lo perderé jejeje.

**Monkey  
**

Woot! otro coment del fik! que bueno que te haya gustado. Aunque el fik no se centra en TomoKyou, trataré de mostrar un tipo de interacción diferente entre ellos, siempre he pensado que se ven mejor como amigos. Pero para complacer a los fans pondré un poquitito más de esta pareja.

**Matitiz**

Jajajajaja xD bueno, no he dicho que vayan a ser esposos, tienes que ver cómo termina xD no planeo que sea algo tan humorístico, sino mas bien heartwarming. Y como ya dije, el fic no se centra en esta pareja, espero que haya quedado claro. O.o si, le pegaría, pero creo que ahora Kyou es un poco más madura y de fiar, aunque una Tsundere nunca deja de serlo por completo hehehe.


End file.
